


Sally, my pool girl (STES #3)

by MrIronStorm



Series: STES [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Fingerfucking, Mind Control, Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girl(14)STES-adventures continue! This time on less aggressive theme: now it is time to hire pool cleaning service from my neighbor’s 14-year-old gymnast daughter. In process I find interesting information and end up having fun with her.Note: this is not a brutal rape story, even though I've tagged warning "Rape/Non-Con". It is more about Sally not giving consent to what is happening. Yes: you can call it rape if you want.
Series: STES [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112048
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Sally, my pool girl (STES #3)

**Author's Note:**

> This 3rd STES -story introduces the oldest of my neighbor’s girls Sally. This story is also an introduction for the fun to happen in the pool with the teens later and also shows how STES can go wrong. 
> 
> As usual progress is as usual also pretty slow. Following tags are here if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating & #sex.

STORY INTRO: where we left off

In (STES #2) we dealt with issue of Julia causing any harm for the neighbor family. Simon -who loves anal sex- is also getting plenty of it now. Though he is in the receiving end and not enjoying it at all. So the crisis is avoided what it came to adults. Now I just needed to check the status of the kids and I stared from the oldest one Sally. 

THE STORY

One of the renovations I made was a proper size of swimming pool with jumping tower. I had large backyard, money and I loved swimming, so why not? It wasn’t even that expensive. One thing I didn’t take into account was that when you large swimming pool, it needed also a lot of maintenance during the summer months it was in use. I could always buy it, but I didn’t want random contractors -who might or might not do it well- hanging around the house. Luckily the answer was next door. At 14 Sally was still too young to get proper summer job but was old enough to have the patience and strength to take care of the maintenance of my pool area. Convincing her mother to agree was not difficult either: I was still fucking Sarah twice a week during our Yoga. Just until Simon picks up the speed, I convincing myself. I really needed a new woman into my life as I couldn’t keep fucking my neighbor’s wife for ever.

I went to negotiate with Sally. Sarah wanted her kids to learn money management and trusted me, so she let us negotiate that in peace.

“I would need you to vacuum the pool every second day. Same time you should hose down the deck. Plus clean up any trash there is. And check the water quality plus add chemicals if need. Then once a week filters need to be cleaned or changed. You see, there is plenty to do. Counting 16 cleaning days per month. Let’s say one hour of vacuuming and taking out plus putting away the gear. Then half hour for checking water quality plus adding chemicals if needed. Then one and half hour for hosing down the place and general clean-up including pool house. Total three hours per cleaning day. Let’s say three and half to be safe. That is 56 hours. Adding 5 times 1 hour for filter change. That is 58 hours. Let’s say 65 hours per month to be sure.” 

She was beaming. There was good amount of work to do and she would earn big pocket money for it.

“I know you will do the work well. So how much would hour of good quality work from you cost?”

“I don’t know. How about five per hour?”, she tried to read my face, but I kept passive look. So she quickly continued. “But I have a request. I’d like to bring my friends to swim sometimes. You have the only pool in the neighborhood, and I would be so cool!”

I knew who her friends are. This means that she wanted to bring hot teens to hang in tiny bikinis around my pool. Now let me think for a second.

“If we agree that you can bring your friends once a week. I can organize some refreshments to the pool house you can use.”, I proposed. This was generous. Based on her happy look I wouldn’t need to pay her at all.

And yeah. I had pool house built as well. It had dressing rooms, lounge and bar. Then I installed best possible concealed cameras to all room. For “surveillance purposes” only. This deal started to sound good to me as well: I’ve always wanted to be fly in the ceiling in girl’s locker room.

“Would that be OK?”, I asked. 

“That would be so cool. Can we agree certain day of week so that it fits our training schedule?”

“Sure. If you don’t mind me hanging around.”

“No. You’re so cool! My friends think so too. You have this big fancy house. And now pool!”

She leaned closer and whispered

“I think Pia might have a crush on you. She is so shy but always giggles when we talk about you.”

I couldn’t figure out which of her friend was Pia, but this information was useful. I would find out more later.

“OK. But I cannot pay you that little. And I need your commitment for the whole summer. Excluding your family trip for two weeks of course. But maybe you could train one of your friends to take over for that time?”

“Yeah. That I can agree. I think Alex for example could do that. She is responsible and I think you will like her. She is so nice.”

“Yeah. Alex would be perfect.”, I was maybe too obvious, but I knew Alexandra from her gym team. She was oldest of the girls and already sixteen. And boy did she have nice body. That gave me a great idea. I could get to know the girls when they hang around. Then when Alex would be here alone cleaning the pool and pool house, she could also clean my pipes. She would actually be perfect permanent substitute for Sarah. I started to get a hardon just thinking of that and had to focus on finishing negotiations.

“I think that covers it. If we agree on 10 per hour. And if you do good job for the whole month you get bonus. We round up the sum of the month to even one thousand. Let’s agree that your family trip is paid vacation IF you can agree Alex to be your deputy during that time. I’ll pay her the same and if she does also good job you both get a bonus. How does that sound?”

It sounded like I would be stuffing some bonus meat into Alex shortly.

“So cool! You’re the best!”, she rushed up to hug me. I know that some of her friends where doing shitty summer jobs with double hours and much less pay. So she really had gotten a good deal. But so did I. I applied some light STES on her while she hugged me and whispered to her ear

“You really want to come to my place and get started immediately. Bring a towel and bikini. You can change in the pool house.”, I let go of her. She knew me well so this would work easily.

“Can we get started immediately?”, she asked keenly when she released me.

“Why not. If the terms of our agreement are OK for your mom. Pack swim gear: you might get wet in the process. If you have extra, you can leave them to my place.”

She rushed to ask her mother and then upstairs to get her stuff. Sarah came to me.

“Are you sure you want to pay her that much? And agree your house as teen playground once a week. I’m up to my neck when they take over our place…”, she asked.

“It OK, Sarah. First of all, if I take a pool service it will cost at least that much. And they will do a shitty job since they don’t really care. It will be some random teen who is doing that on quarter salary and not giving a shit. I’m sure that Sally will do great job and keep my pool in very good order. And what comes to the teens, they don’t take over my house. Just the pool. They are there to swim and have fun among themselves. They will not bug me that much. And I will still have the house if I need to retreat.”

Sally just arrived with small bag over her shoulder.

“OK. If you are sure. But I want one more rule: no boys. I don’t want your place to be full of teenage boys drooling after the girls.”

“MOM!”

“It’s OK, Sally. Sarah: I’ll make sure there are no teenage boys drooling at the girls on my pool. I want to keep it small anyway. Sarah and her closest friends. I don’t want my pool to end up being the community pool once a week.” And I want to keep the drooling privileges just for me, I thought to myself.

“OK. Fine. Can we go now before Mom gets more ideas?”

We left to my place. I’d wanted privacy and built quite high fence around my rather big yard. So it was very private. My plan was instructing Sally to the task and pump information on her friends at the same time. I would then use the information to get to know them well and get some hot teen gymnasts to my bed for serious entertainment. I could already imagine Alex riding me with her big rack bouncing up and down. When we arrived to my front door, I took Sally by hand and instructed her

“Why don’t you go to pool house. You take long shower and then put on the bikini. I’ll get to my swim gear. Then you really need me to instruct you by hand to all tasks. Same time you tell me everything about the friends you plan to invite. Especially what comes to those friends and boys. I need to know. Everything to make you and your mom happy.” And myself really happy, I thought.

“I’ll go and change. Is the door open?”

“Yeah. See you in 10 minutes or so.”

With that she left. I hastily took my swimming shorts and went to my secret “control room” in the basement. I tagged all feeds from pool & pool house for storage. Then took up the feed from the dressing room where Sally was just undressing. I had notice before that she was cute and pretty. She was only around 145 cm tall but was quickly growing to be spitting image of her mom. She had long blond hair which went all the way down to her butt. Before she started undressing, I hadn’t really notice how hot looking her body was. The 7th grader had real hourglass figure! Her waist seemed to define any logic on how narrow it could be: she was not skinny and her muscles were quite well toned. She had cute and perky lemon sized tits and firm butt. Perfect team gymnast girl with perfect body for her age. And a sweet face. I started to get an hardon while watching her shower. Shit! If I would have thought that 14-year-old can be that hot, I would have told her to masturbate in the shower. 

When the shower show was over and she started putting on her bikini, I rushed to the pool trying to calm down my raging hardon. When she arrived from the pool house still dripping it almost destroyed all my efforts. But I fought it hard. Well… Soft. Softer. You know…

“Ready?”, I asked taking out stuff from the pool house storage.

“Yeah. It beautiful day. Can I swim when we are done?”

“Sure. Let’s start with the water quality and I’ll explain the chemicals.”

We went through measurement gear and the chemicals. She is a smart girl and with the instructions available on labels she would have no issues there. Then I took out the pool vacuum cleaner and showed her how to use it.

“That looks difficult.”, she said watching me do this quite easy job. “Can you guide me through the movements? So, I get it right from the start.”

“Sure. Come here and take hold of the vacuum.”

She put her hands next to mine. I was standing behind her, put my hands gently on top of hers pushed myself close. I started guiding her movements.

“Long pushes. All the way to the other side. Good. Reach for it. Good. Now slowly back. The next slice. Good. This fee.. is going well.”

Oh dear God! Her hair smelled so good. Her ass was grinding against my dick, who was waking up more with each reach and pull. I had to do some STES or she will notice. 

“You need to remember that nothing sexual is going on here. Nothing sexual happened here. You need tell anyone asking, that I only instructed how the pool work was supposed to be done and you practiced. Then you swam and had good time. Before swimming you need to take another shower because you are very dirty. You need me to come and clean you. You need to ask me to give special attention on everything that is under your bikini. Nothing is sexual. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”, she paused cleaning for a second as the block settled in. I was getting rock hard and wanted to test the limits. 

“You continue. I’ll make sure that your posture is right. We don’t want you to strain your back.”

“Alright. We still have over half to go. Thanks for taking care of me. It is important that I stay in good shape for the gymnastics.”

“Yeah. That is why I need to check your posture. You will be doing this a lot in coming months.”

Shit! I probably would also be doing this a lot and coming. I moved my hand to her naked and firm stomach. She just continued to vacuum. I moved one hand on top of her bikini bottom and put other on top of her breasts.

“You want to have straight back. I’ll show you. You push your hips against my hand and I’ll push your chest back.”

She started pushing and I slid my hand down between her legs.

“Good. Keep your legs slightly apart so you have better balance. You probably want to grind your hips while cleaning so your posture is not too static.”

She started grinding her hips. Her pussy was rubbing against my hand. I on the other hand slightly squeeze her left tit as I pushed her chest back.

“Good. This looks good. Like dancing.”, I pushed myself tightly against her rubbing her pussy and massaging her breast though her bikini until we were done. That was really entertaining for me! And as it was not sexual, she didn’t notice it all or see it as weird. The block was working perfectly.

“Now hose down the surroundings and tell me about your friends you plan to invite.”

She started to hose and started explaining.

“Alex you know already, right?”

“Yeah.”, she was the temp sexbomb. “How old is she?”

“She is sixteen. And then there is Katie. You know my best friend. She is still thirteen.”

Katie was a read head who was even little shorter that Sally. I hadn’t seen her lately but after seeing some pictures of her gymnastics team I knew all the girls were pretty and in good shape.

“Katie was the redhead in your team right.”

“You got the right. Then here is still Pia. She is the skinny one. She is also fourteen.”

I dug up my memory of the team. By skinny she probably meant the tall Asian girl without any tits or ass. On the other hand, in this team tall was relatively short still.

“She’s the tall one?”

“You’re right on the money again.”

“Erin and Katarina are not from around here they will probably not be visiting. Not often at least.”

“And I need to invite the team captain Danielle. She’s the only black girl in the team. She’s fifteen.”

I recall noticing the black girl in the picture. She had huge breasts and really well-formed ass for gymnast. When they showed me one video of the team performance it was hard to focus on anything else but her tits bouncing.

“Are there any boys around?”

“Daniele is dating Rick. I think they are pretty serious. Pia is so shy she will probably never even touch a boy. Unless she accidently bumps into one. Alex was been dating earlier but I don’t know her to be with anyone now. She is so focused on gymnastics. Katie had guy from high school, but he broke her heart as soon as they had sex.”

What? Her 13 year-old best friend was sexually active!

“Oh. That is so sad.”, I replied. 

She was done with hosing and I started helping her put the hose away. In the process I took hold of both of her hands

“Are any other of you sexually active?”

“Alex and Daniele for sure. Pia definitely not. Katie and I have done it once. But I guess that is not active. Or what do you think?”

She was not a virgin either! Oh boy. 

“So you’ve had sex?”, I asked.

“Yeah.”, she said looking sad. “That asshole who broke Katie’s heart had a friend. He was really nice to me. But I got the same treatment as Katie. And sex didn’t feel that good, so we are both now kind of waiting.”

Hmm. Change of plans. I had planned only to enjoy touching her but now I was going to go for a quickie of her teenage pussy. She was young but not a virgin. And conveniently here under my strong suggestion. I was so going to fuck her and she wouldn’t even know about it. No one would.

“Come here.”, I said giving her a hug and genuinely feeling bad for her. “Your first time shouldn’t be like that.”

While hugging her I was stoking her back. Then I just casually slid my hand on top of her bikini bottom and continued to stoke her ass. Then I slit it inside her bikini bottom and started stroking her bare ass. Her skin was incredibly soft and her ass was so firm.

“You are so nice to console me. Thanks!”

We broke the hug and I withdrew my hands from her pants. 

“That was all there is. I guess you know how-to pick-up trash and check that the pool house is in order without instructions?”

“I think so.”

“Good. I’ll see later if there is something I need you to do at the pool house and let you know. How about a swim now?”

“Yes, please.”, she was eager to get to the pool. It was a hot day after and she had been working right next to the pool for almost an hour. “But I need to get clean first. Can you help me get clean in the shower?”

“Sure thing. Let’s go.”

There we walked towards shower together like only girl under ten usually would go. She just took her bikini off and headed for the shower. I took of my shorts and joined her.

“Please help me get clean.”, she said like it was the most normal thing ever for 14-year-old girl to ask a neighbor to wash her.

I squeezed soap to my hand and started washing her like her parents probably had few days ago. I pushed myself tightly against from behind and started soaping her. 

“Are there any parts of special need for cleaning on this region?”, I asked washing her chest.

“I think by bikini made my boobies really dirty.”

“I’ll take care of that”

I started massaging her tiny tits. They were so firm and nice to touch. After getting to know them I asked

“Turn around so I can check that they are properly clean.”

She turned and I rinsed her from the soap. Her perky nipples were erected due to touching. She didn’t consider this erotic but her body did.

“They look clean. I’ll taste to make sure.”

With that I started sucking and licking her nipples. This got boring pretty fast as she was not responding to the touching at all. I really needed to figure out better block for next time. I took soap to my hand and washed her back giving special focus on her tight ass. 

When I was done, I rinsed her again.

“Any place still needing cleaning?”

“You haven’t washed from between my legs.”

“True. You mean your pussy.”

“Yeah.”

“Well… It cannot be cleaned standing in the shower. It needs special cleaning. Wait a second.”

I left shower and quickly picked up yoga mat, condom plus lube. I laid the yoga mat on shower floor and motioned her to lay down. As she did I put on the condom and squeezed some lube on it.

#pussyeating

“Now pull your knees up and spread your legs wide so I can clean your pussy properly.”

Obediently she spread her legs showing perfect teen pussy with a hint of hair on top of it. This 7th grader sure was hot piece of meat. I started licking her pussy. While she was not responding, her pussy still started to taste of girl based lubricant. She was getting wet without noticing it. Her pussy was tasting fresh and sweet. 

#fingering

I opened her lips wide to ensure that she really was not a virgin. There was no hymen and I entered a finger in her.

“I’m cleaning your pussy from inside. You know it gets dirty from inside too?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

I really needed the fuck this tight teen pussy. I added second finger and got it quite easily in her. She probably was feeling some discomfort based on look on her face but didn’t say anything.

“OK. I’m almost done.”, I said pulling my fingers out. 

“But I cannot reach all the way with my fingers so I’m going to clean rest of you pussy with this special pussy cleaning rubber.”, I showed her my dick with the condom on.

“You are surely thorough. I’ve never cleaned my pussy this well.”

“Well… This is special occasion since you got so dirty.”

#sex

With that I laid on top of her. I aimed myself and started pushing in.

“Relax and we get everything cleaned in no time.”

As she relaxed the head went in.

“Outch”, she grunted when I pushed further.

“Relax. Relax.”

I pushed and soon was all the way in her. I started pumping in and out. Her pussy was really tight: I was the second guy to enter it and probably first with adult size dick. It felt so good and I was already breathing heavy. She on the other hand didn’t react at all. So even though I was fucking incredibly tight pussy in really hot teen body it was a turn off as she was laying there like a dead fish under me. I looked down at her hourglass shaped figure and got an idea: at least I would get good scenery if I fucked her doggy style. I rose up from top of her.

“Unfortunately, we are not done yet. I cannot get to the bottom side of your pussy like this and it seems to be still pretty dirty. Please go on all fours with your knees and elbows on the mat.”, she moved into instructed position. “Good! Now push your ass upwards. Just like that. Put your legs further apart. Perfect!”

Her ass was now high in the air. Perfect doggy style position. Her asshole was peeking at me invitingly but that would be a longer project so now just a quick release on that incredibly tight pussy between those beautiful cheeks. Final instructions.

“Sally. For me to clean the final part you need to push back on me.”

“OK. I hope we can go swimming soon.”

“Very soon. Be ready to start final cleaning.”

I aimed my cock to her lips and entered her. She was nice, hot, tight and wet. I started pumping and she matched my thrusts. I took hold of her narrow waist. I could almost get my hands all around her waist. This looked so hot. And she was now fucking me back. Time to come. 

“This one piece of dirty is so stuck. I need to rub it off. I will rub hard and then were are done.”

With that I started to fuck her faster. And with long forceful thrusts. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh.”, she was in discomfort but still pushing back. It felt so good. She was so tight. Her small discomfort which made her whine also turned me on a little and I started fuck her even harder.

“Does it feel uncomfortable?” 

“Yeah. Oh. Oh. Oh.”

“Don’t worry. We are soon done and you want to forget all this when you are swimming.”

“I will. OH. OH. OH. OH.”, she was whining harder as I forced myself in and out of her incredibly tight teen pussy really fast. I tightened my grip on her waist and pushed myself really deep. And shot my load.

“I. Think. I. Got it. All.”, I was panting while I pulled myself out of her.

She stood up and looked at me when I collapsed on the floor totally spent.

“Boy! You really put best effort to getting me clean. Thanks!”

“My pleasure. Rinse your pussy well with shower and you are ready to swim.”

She went to shower. All I could think was how good it felt to cum. I only wished I wouldn’t need to use condom. But that was also for later. I got a wonderful idea.

“Hey. Your bikini is still really dirty. But my fence is so high that no-one can see to the pool. Why don’t you go swim nude and while I wash your bikini.”

“OK. Thanks!”, she run out of the dressing room with her bare buttocks bouncing sexily. 

“Don’t run. You might slip.”, yelled after her. “And don’t go to 5 meter tower. To there you can be seen from outside.”

I threw her bikini into sink and went to watch her swim nude. I should have made the block better. She would have been present when we fucked it would have been really great. But I had plenty of alone time with her. Pool didn’t need that much maintenance. Now that I knew she was not a virgin, I would make her my new Sarah.

“Your bikini is in the wash. I’ll get it to you soon.”, I said approaching her as she climbed out of the pool. I took her hand. “While you are waiting for that you feel that you need to show what you can do from the one-meter board.”

“Yeah. I’m a gymnast and can do all kind of tricks from the board.”

“I’ll get something to drink from the house.”

“OK. I want Coke. If you have one.”, I heard with a splash as she landed. 

I run to basement and zoomed outside cameras for the show on the board. Perfect shots of several angles of nude 14-year-old gymnast jumping up and down. Bouncing her small tits and shaking her firm ass. I could watch the tapes later, so I went to fridge and got the drinks. Then I went for the live show.

“Here you go.”, I handed her the Coke.

She came in front of me nude looking absolutely beautiful.

“Thanks!”, she opened the Coke and started drinking.

“Do a bit of jumps and I’ll go get your bikini. Then you want to resume swimming.”

I went to pool house to get her bikini. I let her do some jumping as she still seemed to be having fun and I was getting great nude footage of her. And then brought it to her. She put it on and whet swinging to the pool like nothing had happened. I let her swim until she was ready to leave. As she got up I helped her by hand

“You need to remember that nothing sexual happened here. You just got your instructions, took shower alone and then swam. Rest is your imagination and fantasy you want to make happen with me. You need to remember that.”

“I remember that.”

“OK. Why don’t you go and take a shower before going home. You can leave your swimming gear in dressing room. I’ll make lockers for all of you girls tomorrow.”

She disappeared to pool house for shower and returned shortly shower fresh still drying her hair. She looked happy.

“I messaged my friends. They were all super exited of the pool possibility. We all agree that with our training schedule Thursday would be great swimming day for us.”

“Sounds great. Are you guys coming already this week?”

“Sure then. You are the best.”, she said as she hugged me and left.

It was MON now. I had three days to prepare for hot teen invasion. I was sitting in my living room still pissed of my slightly failed STES -fuck. I was just enjoying a glass of quality whisky and planning on how to play the thing with her friends when my doorbell rang. I was not expecting anyone and rarely got visitors. I got curious and went to open. There was in one-piece swimsuit and towel on her shoulder Susan. My neighbor’s younger daughter.

“Sally got to swim in the pool. Could I come too?”

**Author's Note:**

> STES series will continue with story of Susan. Sally will return as more active partner. There is also plenty in world to apply STES for and I have some ideas. But I’d appreciate your views where the story should go. 
> 
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
